


Christmas Chill

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: It was for a case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And this is day 6 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com); prompt was frozen lake. You can see the photo [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/frozen-lake-wallpaper-4_zpsxdyt4dvi.jpg.html). And we'll make this one day 6 for [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com).

"I'm still unsure why you felt it best to dive into the lake, Holmes."

"I have told you several times -- it was the only way to demonstrate to the constable on the scene that there was no way anyone would have been able to simply dive in and fetch the diamond in the time the thief claimed he had."

Watson shook his head, but it was a hint of fondness. He finished removing the last of Holmes' wet clothes and set them on the rack by the fire. Holmes' was trying to pull on the warm clothes waiting, but his fingers were cramped from the cold. Watson took the shirt from him without saying anything.

"I'm fine, old friend. I promise. Merely cold."

"And wet. A frozen lake, Holmes!"

Holmes shrugged with a small smile. "For the work."

"It may well get you killed one day."

"Not so long as I have my faithful doctor to heal me up."

Watson helped Holmes with his trousers and then socks. He shook out the quilt Mrs. Hudson had supplied them with and he wrapped it around Holmes' shoulders. "I truly despair thinking of what would happen to you without me."

Holmes boldly cupped Watson's cheek. "Don't think of such things, my love. It's Christmas now -- let us think only of good things."

Watson blushed and handed Holmes a cup of tea. "Drink this. You're becoming delusional."

Holmes smiled. "Honestly, I do wonder how no one suspects our love when you say it with every word."

"Drink your tea, you madman."


End file.
